


Fate is Cruel

by ZSSamus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Both Corrins Exist, Favoritism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus
Summary: After Corrin is kidnapped by Nohr, the Hoshidan royals are broken. To lose a father as well, it is surely heart shattering. Kamui had just lost half of himself.But not for Mikoto; her loving, caring attitude towards her family and subjects has not changed.Save for one.





	Fate is Cruel

It all seemed as if things were going to be well for the Hoshidans. The king was currently discussing a peace treaty with Nohr in Cheve; in turn for doing so they'd also be trading more edibles to the shady country, helping both people. Though, Garon insisted that one of Sumeragi's children accompany him, as a sign that he truly didn't wish for conflict. The king, wishing to end the feud before it went out of hand, accepted his suggestion.

Oh how a fool he was.

Word soon came home of the grim news. The king was found dead, and their daughter's body was not at the scene. They blindly trusted the Nohrians and it came to stab them right in the back. Why would they do this? What was the purpose of this when peace was at their grasp? No matter. Queen Mikoto was now widowed, her eldest not old enough to take on the throne. She had to rule the kingdom on her own until that day come.

News spread across the kingdom, a lot of the citizens were furious with the Nohrians. They deserve to pay for what they've done, yet the queen refused to declare war. Instead, she cast a magical barrier on Hoshido, so that anyone who crosses its borders will lose the will to fight. There shall be no conflict, no more bloodshed. No more loss.

The Hoshidan siblings took their father's death not too well, which was expected. The one who was hit the hardest was Kamui. He did not lose just a father, but a part of himself as well. Corrin, the child accompanied by Sumeragi, was his twin. They were inseparable, and to lose her this way. Too much for a seven year old. He had locked himself in his room for days. He hardly ate, barely slept from the look of his eyes, and didn't socialize with anyone. His siblings' and their retainers were very worried, this wasn't like him at all. But they all knew the reason why. Nobody blamed him.

 

* * *

 

Kamui jolted upward from his sheets, putting his clawed hands to his neck while gasping for air. After a moment, he realized he was conscious now, and put his claws down. That dream again. Shaking his head, he realized another thing. The horns were back. Gah, this time that dream went farther than usual.

"I need to control this..."

When he found out his sister, Corrin, was gone, he had a breakdown in his room. However, when he noticed blood mixed with his tears, he noticed something was off. His hands weren't exactly normal. They were bigger, had sharp talons, almost animal-like. He'd hurt himself by accident. But how ? His sadness had turned to confusion very quicky. Kamui was unsure why this happened to him.

Little did he know, he was part dragon. His pointed ears were odd, seeing as nobody else had them, but he thought it was just the way he was born. Looking down at his fists, he shook his head. He's a monster, or at least slowly turning into one. His feelings were taking control over him, and if they fully took over, it'd be catastrophic.

Saizo had asked if he was alright a few nights when the semi-transformation happened. He responded with the same thing, and to not come inside. Nobody should see him this way, he didn't want anyone to be hurt. The ninja respecting his words, for all he knew, he was still in grief. While Corrin and his father's loss did take a toll on him, his stress over his newly found form had mostly caused him to shut everyone out.

Getting out from bed, the young dragon looked in his bedside mirror and stared at the newly formed horns. This time, they were a bit bigger, and his canines were sharper than usual. He repeated the same words as he did to soothe his inner beast.

With that, he slowly returned to normal. Kamui stopped holding his breath, his heart rate slowing down. There's no point in trying to sleep, it'll just repeat himself. If only his sister were here...

So, the young, lonesome prince laid on his twin bed. He eyed the empty bed across from him and a tear streaked down his face.


End file.
